Natasha (Re-Re-Write)
by RatchetLover
Summary: Kyra Rogers, an ordinary Trans-fan, dies and gets a second chance. She is on a journey to find out what happened with a stranger, can he be trusted? Why can't she remember? and Why does she keep passing out? Read To Find Out. Rated T 'cause I can.
1. Prologue

**Prologue- **

_**Kyra Rogers, that was me. **_

_**I used to be an awkward human girl with one friend. Now I'm an awesome kick-aft triple changer Cybertronian, called Bluescale or Icebird Prime. **_

_**I don't really remember how this came to be but it is. **_

_**My crush, Ratchet, has known me since we were young, I don't know how this is either. **_

_**My story, from what I remember of it, started on an extremely sunny day. **_

* * *

I felt weightless as I returned to consciousness. I onlined my optics and instantly regretted it.

"Who thought it would be a good idea to put a claustrophobic female in a box?" I whispered as I tried concentrating on something else.

"5 times 5 plus 12 equals 37; a cat goes meow; the human race needs lessons; Stronger, Faster; Transformers Prime; Dragons; Predacons; Ratchet; "no need to fear the dark, it can't hurt you""

It seemed to help... until the turbulence.

I screamed and curled up in an Earthquake-protection ball, coolant leaking from my optics in fear. Everything became too warm and I heard my cooling fans kicked in before the pod hit the ground and crashed into many different objects, turning me into a ping-ball.

Once everything stopped, I breathe a sigh of relief and relaxed.

I quickly orientated myself and stood up before, somehow, forming a gun and blasting the door open. After it was demolished, I stumbled out, my leg hurting with every step I took, and had to duck when a red beam of light almost took off my helm.

"HEY WATCH IT!" I snapped, glaring at the damn Decepticon.

The Vehicon began to stutter, "M-mistress, I-I meant no disrespect"

I tilted my head in confusion and thinking, 'WTF? Did he just call me Mistress?'

I put it in my Figure-Out-Later List and crossed my arms over my chest, "just don't do it again or else I'll feed you to Scraplets"

I felt a wave a guilt when the poor Vehicon nodded frantically and his EM-Field flickered with fear but I quickly pushed it away. I looked around the mountainous environment.

"Where are we?" I queried.

"A-a planet called Earth" he replied, "I-I don't think there are Cybertronians on this planet. It is too primitive for them"

I frowned, 'is this a test?'

I turned my attention back to the Vehicon, "Pop quiz, what is your name?"

"M-mistress?" the con asked, clearly confused.

He must have seen my serious expression because he stuttered before answering.

"FeilRak, ma'am"

I nodded, "What faction are we FeilRak? And Why?"

"N-none mistress" FeilRak responded, "we were booted off Cybertron by Alpha Trion before we-you could choose"

I hummed and tried to access my memory banks, only my human life came up.

"Why do you call me mistress?" this time my voice was soft and curious.

"Y-you saved me from Megatron's wrath, I am in your service now, for as long as you want" he explained, "I am happy to be of a service till my Spark fails"

I looked him up and down; he was shaped like any other Vehicon but had Seeker wings as well as Grounder wheels. His paint was shamrock and sage green with black accents, his optic visor was flaxen colored and his servos were clawed but less threatening than Starscream's.

I gave him a small smile and nodded, "you Aced it; but call me by my real name for now on, 'mistress' is making me sound a lot like a tyrant to my own audios"

"O-of course mistre-Bluescale" FeilRak smiled shyly.

I smiled back and looked at the pod. It was huge but also regular-sized, dark purple-black with the symbol of the Elite Guard.

I took in a deep breath before releasing it, "come on FeilRak, let's get as far from here as possible in case the Decepticons are on Earth"

FeilRak quickly followed, looking around in worry and awe.


	2. Chapter One

**Chapter One- **

FielRak and I traveled for most of the day, until we found a large cave. We decided to use it as our temporary home until further notice.

Right now, I was out gathering supplies when I heard the sound of Cybertronian weapon fire and the sound of FielRak's scream. My head snapped to the sound and I quickly ran to our home. FielRak was on the ground, Energon leaking from a bullet wound on his side.

"FielRak!" I yelled and ran toward him.

Before I could get halfway, a strong servo grabbed my wings in an iron grip and twisted. I screamed, pain searing through me as errors flashed my HUD. I twisted trying to get my wing out of their grip as well as ease the pain.

"You're a long way from home Decepticon"

I froze at the sound of Silas's voice and turned my helm. A giant robot, manmade, held tightly onto my wing while MECH soldiers with guns surrounded the place and a large tractor with a tarp was behind all of them. My optics narrowed and I instantly knew what that tarp was for.

I glanced at FielRak, he would leak out at this rate so he wouldn't be taken, at least I hope he won't. I shifted through my coding until I found the one that sends out signals. I activated the Distress Signal.

"Take her down"

The robot twisted my wing until it was bent and let go, stepping back. I was gasping, my servo grazing my wing and I winced in pain. The sound of electricity caused me to look up, only for shocks of electric bullets to overload my circuitry. My vents seized and I collapsed. My optics flickering before powering off.

* * *

I coughed as I awoken. My cooling fan was on high and I couldn't feel my body. My optics glanced around; the place looked similar to where Breakdown was kept but darker.

"Ah, I was wondering when you would wake"

I directed my optics to the raised platform when some MECH soldiers and Silas were.

"Let me go Human" I snarled, "and I promise to make your death swift"

Silas threw his head back and laughed, "you can't even move, how, pray tell, are you going to kill me?"

"I'll find a way Fleshbag" I growled.

Silas smirked, "I like your spirit 'Con. It makes it much more fun to take it away"

I glared, my optics burned for a split second and everything disappeared.

* * *

I was suddenly crouched in a tree, there was a large fire engulfing and spreading. My vents came out raspy and quick, as if I was just running.

I lifted my servo to my optic level and my breathing stopped. Blood stained the once black metal.

"Beautiful, isn't it?"

I jumped and turned my helm to the left. A dark shadow sat on the branch above me.

"No" I snapped, returning my head to the scene, "...well... maybe a little"

"It's what we can do, together. If you let me in"

I shuttered my optics but shook my helm, "no, it's not right"

The figure threw her head back and laughed, it was dark and had no emotions.

"It's what you're born to do. Or did you forget that?" she grinned, showing fangs.

"I didn't forget" I growled as my eyes flashed, "I just..."

_"Don't want it" a mechling, white and red-orange armour, finished. _

_A younger me nodded, coolent tears sliding down her face. _

_"Then don't" _

_My helms snapped up to look at him, shock clear on my faceplates. _

_"It's your life, right?"_

I gasped and shuddered, snapping back to reality.

"A memory flux?" the femme purred, amusement in her black optics, "come now, you don't believe him, do you? He's a Medic, you're a Spawn of-"

"Don't" I stood up and leapt down from the tree before walking toward the sound of a Groundbridge.

The dark shadow growled before disappearing.


	3. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two- **

I hid behind a tree and glanced at the swirling vortex; Optimus Prime, Bulkhead, Arcee, Bumblebee and FielRak stepped out. They looked around, clearly surprised.

I frowned wondering if Flower (sorry Fowler) called this in or if FielRak told them.

"Arcee, Bulkhead, check the East for survivors" Octopus Prime (Optimus) ordered, "Bumblebee, FielRak, you're with me"

'How long have I been here?' the stray thought escaped me before I could stop it.

"Long enough" the dark figure's voice purred in my audio.

FielRak looked around in worry, I could feel his EM-Field from where I was!

"What are you afraid of?" the voice purred before growling out, "if it makes you feel better, it was in self-defense"

"No, there is no reason to kill innocents" I whispered.

"Innocents?! Ha! They almost killed FielRak and could have killed you! That is not innocent!"

"They're still learning, they're human"

"You are a strange little bot"

"Thank you"

I shifted and hid behind a different tree when Arcee got closer.

"If you're that scared, we can always leave" the voice stated plainly.

"Not without FielRak" I whispered.

"Really? He got you captured!"

"It wasn't his fault, and keep your voice down!" I snapped quietly.

"You like the servant" the femme amused, her optics taking on a purple gleam.

"He's a friend, not a servant" I snarled, my uninjured wing raising while my injured wing laid against my back.

"A friend?! We don't get to have friends!" she spat.

I rolled my optics at her outburst and once again hissed for her to be quiet. She snarled and disappeared.

Arcee tilted her head towards my direction and I stiffened, getting ready to run if need be. The two-wheeler headed my way and I backed away slowly, trying to be stealthy; emphases on the 'trying'. I bumped into something large and hard and gave as startled shriek before turning quickly. Bulkhead stared at me equally shocked.

I backed away from him quickly but was stopped when he grabbed my bracer and I kicked him and struggled.

"LET ME GO!"

I managed to brace my legs on Bulkhead large chassis before giving a strong kick, slipping out of his grip.

"Hey wait!" he yelled but I ignored him as I ran.

I dodged Arcee's attempt to slow me down and ran towards the forest on the other did of the burning building.

"Optimus, there is a Cybertronian here, she looks hurt" I heard Arcee not too far behind.

I risked a glance behind me and saw her catching up, Bulkhead a little way behind her. I returned my gaze to the front and leapt over a support beam. Optimus and Bee were right there waiting for me. I skidded to a stop and gave a slight hiss.

"We mean you no harm" Optimus tried to soothe me.

I snarled, my processor unable to distinguish allies from the enemies anymore.

Arcee and Bulkhead cut off my attempt to backtrack and Bee and Prime blocked my way to the forest. I inhaled and let out a low, threatening growl. Why I didn't feel like I could trust them was beyond me.

I heard footsteps to my side and quickly whipped my helm that direction. FielRak stared at me, his wounds mended. I blinked and gave him a quick scan; he was healthy and healed.

"Bluescale" FielRak spoke like he was talking to a spooked animal, "it's alright, they aren't going to hurt you. They're the Autobots"

I blinked again, the confusion and panic in my processor slowly faded and I remembered where I was and who everyone was. I relaxed from my attacking stance and looked around some more. I felt sick when the events of what happened to the humans came back to me.

I let out a soft gasp and covered my mouth with my blood-covered servos. Horrified on what I did. I did this to my own species!

"I-I did this" I whispered, disgusted in myself.

I clenched my servos to my side and gave a disgusted hiss as I glared at the ground.

A large, cool servo was placed on my shoulder plating and I looked up to see the sympathetic and sad optics of the Prime.

"You did what you had to, to survive" he tried to reassure me.

I looked down, not truly believing him.

"Never the less, you cannot change the past" he stated before gently guiding me to the now-open Groundbridge, "come, you need to be repaired"

I hesitantly allowed him to guide me into the portal.


	4. Chapter Three

**Chapter Three- **

The Groundbridge teleportation did not feel as sickening as Jack, Miko and Raf had made it seem in the series, in fact it kinda tickled.

I looked around the base and it was a lot bigger than the show had shown, I could tell that by looking at the Main Room. Everything was bigger, and shinier.

"Bluescale?" a familiar voice gasped out.

I looked over to the main computers and let out a soft gasp. Ratchet stared at me with wide optics; he looked much more than he did from the TV.

"Ratchet" I whispered, taking a step closer, he met me in the middle and we hugged.

"You're hurt" the Medic said, finally pulling away and he ran his digit-tips along my damaged wing.

I was surprised that it didn't hurt like it did when I bumped into Bulkhead. My none injured wing twitched slightly and I gave a small smile.

"Come on" he said, grabbing my bracer and pulling me to his Medbay.

The Medbay was a corner in the room that had a wall for some privacy, a large tube thing that saved Raf, another console and much more.

I sat on a berth and Ratchet went behind me.

"Lift your wings" he ordered and I did, my non injured didn't ever feel strained but my injured on felt like it was melting off. I hissed but kept my wing lifted.

I heard him grab some items and tilted my head, watching him as he healed my wing with interest. After what felt like an hour, Ratchet finally put on a wing-brace and let me go.

"No flying or straining that wing for at least an orn" he ordered and I nodded.

I got up and followed him out of the medical bay.

"She'll live" he informed the others and they seemed to be happy.

Optimus began talking to me and I tried to listen, I really did, but the humans were just too interesting. Especially with me up here and them down there.

Luckily the Prime seemed to notice what was distracting me and talked about them.

"These are the human children we watch and take care of. Jack is Arcee's charge, Miko is Bulkhead's charge and Rafeal is Bumblebees charge-" I zoned out once more, knowing all what he was saying, having heard and read it a million times.

I walked over to them and poked Miko gently in the forehead. Her eyes looked up to my digit and she began asking a million questions.

"Hi I'm Miko! It's Nice to Meet You! Do You and Doc-bot Know Each Other? How? What's Your Name? What Do You Transform Into? If You Could, Will You Get A Human to Guard? How Much 'Cons Have You Trashed?"

I blinked in astonishment; she was LOUD!

"Uh..." I had no idea what to say so I decided to answer heer questions, "Hi Miko, my designation is Bluescale, yes I know Ratchet, I haven't scanned a vehicle of your world yet so nothing, probably not, and I lost count"

She pouted and accused, "you totally avoided how you two met!"

I opened my mouth before closing it and repeating that until Ratchet interrupted, "Miko, it was long ago and it doesn't matter, leave her be"

Miko pouted more, but this time she stuck her tongue out at the doctor. I than remembered Optimus was trying to tell me something and I quickly returned my attention to him.

"Sorry sir, you were saying?"

He spoke and explained things, things I remember him telling Smokescreen throughout the episodes and nodded, understanding everything.

"I have heard of your reputation; however, you will still need to train and get basic medical training in case if Ratchet is not around" he continued after I nodded, "Arcee and Bulkhead will train you in fighting while Ratchet teaches you first aid"

I nodded again.

…

Bumblebee showed me to my room, it looked around the same size as my human room but in Cybertronian size. I thanked the scout and he said "you're welcome".

I settled in for the night and curled up on my side before closing my optics and falling into a deep recharge.


	5. Chapter Four

**Chapter Four- **

I examined myself in the mirror that was in my room.

My main color (Chassis, arms and legs) were light sky blue, my shoulder-plating was a dark blue and my lower arm-bracers were a normal sky blue. My thigh armour was a midnight blue, my knee-plating and leg spikes were a green-blue and my lower leg-plating was a white-tan. My helm had cloud-blue horns around a dark grey helm. My servos and pedes were black. My wings were a darker blue than my thigh plating and had a white medical symbol.

_**(AN: How she looks: ratchetlover1/art/Bluescale-834339191) **_

I exited and headed to the Main Room, meeting up with FielRak.

"Hey FielRak, how are they treating you so far?"

FielRak beamed happily, "They are so great! They healed my wounds and everything! And they understood when I told them that I was a neutral, the Decepticons would have just killed me outright!"

I smiled at his excitement, "that's good, what about training?"

"I start tomorrow, the Chief Medical Officer wants to make sure the wields settle enough so I don't reopen them"

I nodded and we enter the Main part of the Silo.

"Hey Boss" I greeted the Prime, he nodded his head in greeting to me.

"Sup Hatchet"

Ratchet rolled his optics, "good morning Bluescale, FielRak did you two recharge well?"

"I did, sir!" FielRak gave a slight salute.

"Yup" I popped out the 'p' intentionally, "so, when do I start training?"

Ratchet glanced over, "Arcee is supposed to train you in ten kliks, Bulkhead after a thirty-kilk break and I will train you after the humans get back from school"

I nodded and waited.

"You should eat before the 'training'"

I stiffened in surprise at the femme's voice and looked over to her. I was surprised not to see the same black shadow as before. Instead, a dark purple femme with a lighter purple helm, black waist, pink-purple metal arms and black talons stood there; her optics were black with twin glowing purple orbs as iris's.

I shook my helm at her, silently telling her I wasn't hungry.

Her optics narrowed and she opened her dermas but was interrupted when Arcee entered and asked me if I was ready. I nodded.

I followed her to the Training Room, making sure to map out the faster route in my already constructed CPU map.

I looked around, it looked bigger once you got inside instead of just looking from the outside.

"Ooh, pretty" I purred and Arcee looked over to me.

I stared at the scorch marks and stab wounds that littered the walls and training dummies.

"You are strange" was the two-wheelers only response.

"Thanks" I chirped.

"Show me your battle stance"

I blinked before shifting, my instincts guiding me and soon I was in a comfortable, slightly-stiff battle stance.

Arcee circled around me, examining me before nodding, "very good, now, what weapons do you have?"

I frowned and poked inside of my CPU, eventually coming to where it stated my weapons and the range of the weapons.

In two words? Holy Shit.

I had so many weapons to choose from, it wasn't even funny.

So, I decided not to shock her with the revelation and chose the two I know most as a human. The one that resembles a mix between Arcee's and Smokescreens built in gun and twin daggers, as well as an armblade.

"I have an Energon laser gun, an armblade and twin daggers" I reported.

Arcee nodded, "use the laser gun, we will be starting with long-range weapon training today"

I activated the gun.

…

"Shitshitshitshitshit!" I chanted as my hand clamped onto a bleeding line.

Apparently, I have to learn to turn off my automatic defense systems.

Bulkhead and I were sparring when he flipped me and an armblade shot out, cutting the wires in his arm.

Now, he laid dizzily on the floor as my servos put pressure on the wound. I didn't have a comm. Link so I couldn't call anyone and I knew that this much Energon outside a body was bad.

"Please don't die! Please don't die!" I chanted.

I quickly pushed myself through my panic and tried to remember what I remembered from watching the shows and reading the fanfics whenever a medic Cybertronian healed someone.

My mind instantly went to one of the stories that I read often. I quickly pinched the two parts of the severed line closed with my digits.

"'Bird, calm down and focus on your servos getting colder"

I looked over at the femme, I had no better ideas so I followed her instructions.

My servos became colder and colder until they were numb, I heard something freezing and looked down to see the parts of the lines had a thin sheet of ice, keeping them from leaking.

"Good, now clear your mind and remember your medical training"

I shuttered my optics and focused on pushing all of my panicked thoughts away, suddenly I felt in control (more control than I have ever felt before) and medical stats raced through my processor. I onlined my optics and got to work.

First, I made sure there wasn't any damage I missed, then I unfroze the lines and refroze them once they were together; finally, I cleaned Bulkhead up and waited for him to online, knowing I couldn't carry him.

I only had to wait around a minute before he began to awaken. His optics blinked online and he stared up at me. I was relieved and explained what happened when he asked. I suggested my work getting checked by Ratchet just in case I did something wrong and he surprised me by saying that I was the one to teach Ratchet all he knew.

Seeing my surprised face, he took it as if I was surprised, he knew instead of being surprised that I taught my crush. He proceeded in explaining that it wasn't a secret and everyone on base knew, well except for the humans.

He proceeded in promising to not tell anyone on the fact that I nearly killed him if I taught him how to do the move, I used to get him off the first time we sparred. I agreed; after all, how hard can it be to teach a Warrior Cat move?


	6. Chapter Five

**Chapter Five- **

I was out with Miko, OP said that I needed an alt. mode and I realized how doomed I was. After all, my wings say Flier, but the rest of me says Grounder. Maybe I am a large-wingleted Grounder? Another reason I am doomed is because I have no idea what I want to scan.

I have read many stories where the fan already knows what they want to be, or they are able to choose easily. It even shows in the series how Smokescreen already had an idea of what he wanted. While this is the case for them, none of the vehicles Miko pointed out and showed me gave me much interest.

I laid my chin on my arms and sighed, this was getting me nowhere.

"Miko, does this planet have any interesting vehicles?" I questioned, "like... I don't know fast and agile?"

Miko tapped her chin in thought before snapping her fingers, "oh yes, I know of one"

She led me back inside and asked Ratchet to send us to a location I will never be able to write. He did so and we looked around.

"These are the fastest cars and motorcycles in the world, don't worry the owner of this place won't be back until Monday" Miko grinned.

I smiled and walked around, all of them were so boring looking. I began to give up hope after an hour of searching when I spotted a Bugatti Chiron Super Sport's car. I grinned and initiated the scanning process.

I walked back to Miko and showed her how I looked. She smiled and hopped in.

We drove on the dirt road, to the city and back, testing out my new wheels. I couldn't stop the grin and laugh.

"This is amazing!" I chortled.

Miko grinned, "glad you like it!"

I called in a Groundbridge and we were soon back at base.

"Ratchet, check out my new wheels!" I gleefully called.

The Medic looked over and scoffed before returning his attention to the screen, "hasn't anyone defined inconspicuous to you?"

I chuckle, "nope!"

I let Miko out and transformed before heading back to my room. My vision clouded half-way there and I stilled. Black and purple dots floated around my already darkening vision and I quickly shook my head and closed my optics. I felt cool servos guide me and willingly followed.

I heard the telltale whoosh of my berthroom doors opening and was guided to my berth. I sat there as the servos disappeared. Once the dizzy-spell ceased, I restarted my optics and blinked a few times. I was shaking slightly and my wing-tips brushed against the metal of the berth. I inhaled before exhaling and forced myself to relax, my wings slowly lifted up to their natural position.

Suddenly, a blue cube of Energon was shoved into my servos.

"This is what happens when you don't recharge" the femme's voice growled out.

I looked up and saw her again, "sorry"

She huffed and crossed her arms over her chassis, "drink"

I opened the lid of the cube and took a sip. The Energon was cool on my glossa and it seemed to get colder as it slid down my throat and into my tanks. Once I finished with the cube, she took it and left.

I laid down and stared at the plain ceiling, my wings twitched and I rolled over to a more comfortable position. I could never lay in my back for a long period of time or else it would start getting sore and give me bad backaches later on; even when I was human.

I shuttered my optics and listened to the wind hitting the base.

_"All hands on deck, Decepary that means you too" a white and extremely light blue femme called, her optics glowed a purple-ish blue as she walked into the room. _

_Many different looking Cybertronians, all having thick armour and were large, stopped what they were doing and gave her their attention. _

_Decepary, a dark purple femme with a lighter purple helm, black waist, pink-purple metal arms and black talons stood there; her optics were black with twin glowing purple orbs as iris's, smirked and walked over to stand in front of the white femme. _

_"What's up 'Bird?" _

_"The Council gave permission for those who wish to go to Kaon and enter Gladiatorial fights. If any of you wish to go, all of you must tell me or Decepary before heading out. Am I clear?" _

_The Cybertronians nodded, some looking eager, others looking worried. _

_Decepary looked at the white femme with narrowed optics. _

I onlined my optics and sat up, 'what a weird dream'

I stood and headed for the Main Sector.

I entered right as a relic signal popped on screen. We left via the Groundbridge.

My wings were raised in anticipation, this will be my first fight with the Autobots!


End file.
